Bridal Showers
by WildcatsLabyrinth2018
Summary: First: Gabriella is about to marry the wrong guy. Second: She's pregnant? Or was that pregnancy test some elses? Two Shot ( I adopted this story from xCupcakesMuffinx)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I looked at myself in my mirror and sighed Taylor put the tiara on my head that matched my white and yellow Vera Wang dress. She messed with my hair that was in a updo a little bit then smiled. "You look beautiful." Sharpay smiled taking in her look.

"You look like Cinderella, except much more beautiful."

"Thanks." I said quietly.

I looked at my maid of honor, which was Sharpay she basically planned then wedding and one of bridesmaids.

"Taylor you should finish getting ready." Sharpay said. "Come on, I'll help you.

" Before Sharpay walked out she stopped and set a two mini bottleson the counter. "There's tequila and vodka.

Whichever one you want, or both." she said before walking out. I sighed and closed my eyes walking out to the balcony which had a view of the ocean. I would walk down the ile with my older brother Jaden, and he'd give me away too my boyfriendof 2years, Jessie Daniels.

The thing is, I don't think I want to marry him. I just want to run away and take the honeymoon for one.

A knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts. I opened the door and saw Troy standing there in front of me. I walked away leaving the door open for him.

He followed me into my suit and sat down across from me.

"Yes." I said barely audible.

"I just wanted to wish you luck out there."

"Right."

"You look more beautiful than ever, I still love you more than ever." he choked out.

"Troy, no stop." I teared up. "This is suppose to be a happy day, and I can't even smile. I don't even want to be here. I just want to runaway." I

whined covering up my face trying not to cry, I can't ruin my makeup, Sharpay wouldn't be too happy.

"Listen, I'm always here for you Gabriella, I-I do love you, even though you don't love me, I'm not running after you anymore." he looked at me standing up.

I stood up also looking him in the eye because of these damn yellow killer heels Sharpay made me wear. He leaned down and kissed me on my lips for a second then pulled away and walked out as if nothing happened.

I just watched him leave, then looked down. I pickedup the tequila and gulped it then did the same with the vodka and drank a little water. I walked into the bathroom and took it out of the updo it was in and let my flow everywhere. I don't even know who am I anymore, why am I letting him, him as in Troy, slip through my fingers, why am Igoing to let him go. I love him, I know I love him. I-I can't do this, I have to go after him.

I picked up my dress and started running until I was met with Sharpay and bridesmaids.

"Gabi, the wedding is about to start, where are you going."

"I-I need t-to tell..." My voice trailed off as my cousin looked at me.

"You seem troubled."

"Did the alcohol get to you Gabi?" Sharpay asked.

"I'm fine." I turned around and saw my brother walking toward me.

"Perfect!' she squealed and linked arms with Jessie's closet friend Matt Kilts.

As the first bridesmaid walked out with one of the groomsmen, there were 5pairings not counting the her nor the maid of honor.

I'd have only about 15minutes too make my final decision.

"Jaden." I said quietly looking down.

"Yeah." he looked at me. "What's wrong."

"I-I don't think I can do this anymore, I just wanna run away and hide. I-I-I don't know..." she teared up hugging him.

"Duckie, you're my big brother and the only person I can talk too."

"Hey, hey, hey..." he said quietly. "I know you'll make the best decision, for you and everyone else. Even if he or anyone else agrees with you.

Ialways will. You're my little sister, I basically raised you. Even though we've had our ups and downs, right.

You're still my little sister and I knowyou.

You haven't been you lately. I know, I know you're gonna speak up. And if you don't..." he sighed as his voice trailed off.

"I will make surevyou do."

"Good luck guys." Sharpay whispered at us before walking down the ile.

I smiled at her then my brother, he always knew how to do that. "Will, do." I said. Looking down at ile seeing everyone. Then it was our queue.

"Don't be nervous, you look like Princess and The Frog." he teased me, I giggled a little bit. As we began to walk the asile as my oldest cousin, Camille singing We all Want Love by Rihanna.I tried to smile the closer I got to my husband-to-be, but I just couldn't.

I just couldn't, not a even a forced smiled.

My brother nudged me and I smiled it was very fake.

"Who gives this women to be wedded to this man?" the priest said.

"Me." he said and kissed my cheek. Before he turned around and sat with my mom, he nodded at me then sat down.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here today in the presence of these witnesses, to join Gabriella Montez and Jessie Daniels in matrimony, which iscommended to be honorable among all men; and therefore to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly let them speak now or forever hold their peace." the priest said. I look out at the crowd and met eyes with Troy when hedidn't say anything. I looked back at Jaden then Jessie then at the ground. I teared up. He wasn't running after me anymore, he said it himself. I looked back up and got a little dizzy, I have to do this. Then I notice when I heard Jessie say, 'I do' it was my turn everyone looked at me.

I saw Troy walking out.

"I-I.." I choked. I threw my bouquet on the floor and ran after Troy crying.

"Looks like we have a runaway bride." Camille mumbled.

"Hush!" Sharpay snapped.

"I knew she'd runaway sooner or later." Jaden smiled seeing his little sister run out.

"TROY!" I called out. "TROY!" I saw him walking toward his car which was across the parking lot. Damn. I took off my killer heels leaving mebarefoot holding this gigantic dress. I ran toward his car that he was already in. "TROY!" I cried out screaming. He started the car and as soonas I got to the car he drove off.

"Troy." I said quietly and watched his car before breaking down into hysterical tears. I turned around and was met with my bridesmaids,they all hugged me as I cried. He left. I lost him, I let him slip through my fingers. I walked back inside of he church and saw everyone starring at me.

Beside me was Sharpay and my brother was smiling at me.

"I-I d-do..." I choked out everyone gasped.

"Gabi, I thought-" Sharpay started whispering

"...Not want to go through with this." I sniffed and began to cry. "I just lost the one person that I love, because I thought he'd actually come after me again.

I should've know he wasn't. He think I don't love him when I do, I love him more than anything, I can't even believe I thought for one second that I didn't love him. I can't believe that I about too marry someone that wasn't him." I turned around on my heel.

"I have to get out of this dress." I ran to my dressing room and slammed the door locking it behind me.

Sliding down the door sobbing hysterically, I can't believe it.

I heard footsteps on my balcony and saw my curtains down on the balcony doors. I got up and walked over to the balcony and opened the door.

"I can't believe it." I said as a small smile formed on my face. I threw my arms around him.

"I love you, Troy, and I'll never say anything different. You're mine, forever." I kissed him pulling him inside the room.

"You look beautiful today." I smiled at him.

I smiled looking in the mirror at my second Vera Wang wedding dress, this time I was alone. Sharpay was off making sure everyone was squared away. She walked back in seeing me and Troy smiled.

"This is going to be a perfect day." she put the second tiara on my head. "Princess." she said smiling. There was knock on the door and Sharpay opened it and gasped.

"What are you doing here?" she said. "You can't see the bride."

"I need to tell her something." he sighed. "Please." Sharpay looked into his blue eyes then rolled her eyes. Gabriella turn your back to the door.

"Um, Okay." she said unsure.

"You're huzzy-to-be is here."

"Oh." she giggled. "Yay. Troysie!" she clapped.

"Troy turn you back too me and I'll lead you to Gabriella, close your eyes also, you too Gabi!" Gabriella and Troy both closed their eyes and Sharpay

led Troy to Gabriella's back. Troy took Gabriella's hands. Sharpay walked out.

"Hey baby." he said.

"Hi Troysie." she giggled.

"Um, I kinda sorta saw the pregnancy test in the trash last night when I came home from my bachlor party." he said and Gabriella gasped.

"Y-You did?"

"Yeah, and I'm happy to say. I can't wait, too see our little Gabi or Troy running around. I'll see our baby in 9 months." he smiled. "I can't wait."

"Troy tha-"

"And baby, even though I can't see you. You look beautiful." he smiled. "I'll see you Brie." he walked out of the room and was met with Sharpay smiling big.

Gabriella's eyes where wide as Sharpay walked back inside.

"What's wrong, you look shocked and scared."

"Troy thinks I'm pregnant, and he's really happy about it."

"Why does he think that?"

"He saw your pregnancy test in trash." Sharpay choked on her water.

"WHAT!"

"Ladies it time to go!" Jaden opened the door smiling.

"Uh, yeah lets go." I said nervously.

"You look amazing, you're actually glowing this time." he said too me and I giggled.

"Oh my goodness, Jay you sounded like a fag." Sharpay said looking at my brother.

"When does someone not sound like a fag too you?" he looked at my maid of honor in the yellow knee length dress with a tiara like mine but smaller

she smiled at him then shook her head.

"I didn't even mean it that way, stop being so sensitive. You need a girl in your life." she turned around.

"I have one."

"No, besides your sister, like a girlfriend?" she smiled at him. They were both looking at eachother now, intensely. I looked from Jaden to Sharpay

...until Taylor broke the silence.

"Bye guys!" she smiled and waved.

"Wait!" I said. "Were's Chad!" I looked around. "He's the bestman!" I turned around and picked up my dress. "Pay, stall I'll be right back."

"Were are you going?"

"Too get Chad!" I started running in these heels all over again. I opened the door and saw Chad dribbling a basketball by the hoop. I smiled.

"Chad." I called out.

Everyone was looking at Sharpay. "Troy this is dedicated too you and you're wife-to-be who's currently blah blah blah, anyway!" she smiled and looked at Gabriella's cousin. "Can you play um Someone Like You by Adele."

"But that isn't-"

"Just play it." she hissed picking up the microphone. "Note Troy, one of Gabi's favorite songs."

I heard that you're settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now.

I heard that your dreams came true.

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you.

Old friend, why are you so shy?

Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.

"Chad, are you okay?" I asked walking toward him.

"I don't wanna loose my only bestfriend." he sighed sitting down.

"Why do you say that?"

"He may pay more attention to his wife and his kid, and forget about basketball and-"

"I doubt he'll do that, it's his career, and all he ever talks about is being on the Lakers or the Bulls with you." she giggled. "He's not gonna forget you, I will never let that happen."

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, "

Yeah

Gabriella helped him up and smiled.

"Hey." he asked me.

"Mhm." I said.

"Aren't you suppose to be in there?" he pointed to the church. My eyes widened, Sharpay is stalling!

"Shit." I mumbled. "I made Sharpay stall!" I picked up my dress and ran inside the Church with Chad behind me.

You'd know how the time flies

Only yesterday was the time of our lives

We were born and raised

In a summer haze

Bound by the surprise of our glory days

I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited

But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.

I'd hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded

That for me it isn't over.

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Yeah

I got back and saw my brother and heard singing it sounded like Sharpay, it was Sharpay. We tried to get her attention but she was getting it! So we just kinda left her and watched, waiting for the song to end.

Nothing compares

No worries or cares

Regrets and mistakes

They are memories made.

Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead."

Never mind, I'll find someone like you

I wish nothing but the best for you too

Don't forget me, I begged

I remember you said,

"Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead,

Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.

She finished and saw me then gasped. "Um, lets just um finish the ceremony now!" she ran over to were we where. A few minutes aftereveryone quieted down, Sharpay walked out with Chad smiling. Then we heard our me queue. My cousin Camille was singing One and Only by Adele

I smiled and walked down the ile with my brother, I felt butterflies in my stomach. I met eyes with Troy and he smiled at me I smiled back at him. I

got over to Troy and he took my hand. I handed my bouquet to Sharpay and hugged her in the process whispering a thank you. She smiled at me

teary eyed.

We were about to close out.

"You may now kiss-" the priest said before Troy interrupted him.

"I have something to say." he smiled at me.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm proud to say that, in 9 months there will be another addition to our family. Gabriella's pregnant." he smiled at me and touched my stomach. I smiled at everyone.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said and Troy kissed me.

Oh gosh, how am I gonna get out this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

At the wedding reception Gabriella decided she needed to talk to her friend Sharpay and ask her what she should do. So Gabriella went to find her friend Sharpay. Meanwhile Troy was talking to his best friend Chad. A few minutes later Gabriella found Sharpay and told her that she needed to talk to her. So they went to find a place they could talk in private. So they went to a room that was empty to talk. Sharpay asked Gabriella what she wanted to talk to her about. She told Sharpay that her husband Troy thinks that she is pregnant because he had found the pregnancy tests. Gabriella asked Sharpay what she should do. Sharpay asked Gabriella how she had been feeling. She told Sharpay that she had been feeling little bit tire. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she had unprotected sex with Troy. She told Sharpay that she and Troy had unprotect sex twice. Sharpay said to Gabriella that she could be pregnant too.

Sharpay said to Gabriella that they could sneak out and run to the store. So they left the room and saw that the guest were busy visiting. So they got in the car and went to the store. Gabriella grabbed two pregnancy tests and went to pay for them. They went to back to the reception and parked the car. Sharpay grabbed the bag with the pregnancy tests. They went straight to the bathroom. Sharpay gave Gabriella the two pregnancy tests. Gabriella did the pregnancy tests and told Sharpay they had to wait five minutes. So they fixed their make up.

Mean while Troy had finished talking with some of the guests. Chad saw his friend Troy coming over to him. Troy asked his friend Chad if he had seen his wife. Chad told Hoops that he had not seen his wife. Troy told Chad that he was going to go find his wife. So he walked a way from Chad and went to look for his wife. Taylor came over to Chad and asked him where Troy had went too. Chad told Taylor that Troy went to look for his wife. Taylor told Chad that she saw Gabriella with Sharpay. So Chad told Taylor they should go find Troy and tell him that his wife is with Sharpay.

Gabriella told Sharpay that it was time to look at the pregnancy tests. So Gabriella went to looked at the pregnancy tests and they said she was pregnant. Sharpay asked Gabriella what the pregnancy tests say. She told Sharpay that her pregnancy tests say that she is pregnant. Sharpay told Gabriella that she has nothing to worry about then. Gabriella knew she had to tell Troy that the pregnancy test that he had found in the bathroom was not hers but Sharpay's. So Gabriella through the pregnancy tests in the garbage can. They left the bathroom and went back to the guests.

Troy saw Chad and Taylor coming over to him. Chad and Taylor told Troy that his wife was with Sharpay. Troy saw his wife coming over to him. Gabriella told her husband that she needs to talk to him about some thing. So they left the room and went to a empty room to talk. Troy asked his wife what she wanted to talk to him about. Gabriella said to her husband that she wants to talk to him about the pregnancy test he had found in the bathroom. Troy asked his wife why she want to talk about it . Gabriella told her husband that the pregnancy test he had found in the bathroom was not hers but Sharpay's.

Troy said to his wife that means your not pregnant then. Gabriella then said to her husband that she had went with Sharpay to the store to buy a pregnancy test. Gabriella then told her husband that she took the pregnancy test and that she is pregnant. Troy told Gabriella that he can not wait to be a dad. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. They went back out to their guests. It was now time to cut the cake. Troy and Gabriella went over to their wedding cake. So they cut their cake and fed each other a piece. Then it was time for Troy and Gabriella to have their first dance as husband and wife. So they went over to the dance floor. The music stared to play and they began to dance.

Troy asked his wife how she was feeling. Gabriella told her husband that she was feeling find. So they finished dancing and went to sit down. Gabriella asked her husband if he could get her a glass of water. Troy told his wife that he would go get it. So Troy went to get a glass of water for his wife. Gabriella saw Sharpay come over to her. Sharpay asked Gabriella where her husband Troy was at. She told Sharpay that her husband was getting her a glass of water. Gabriella then told Sharpay that Troy knows that the pregnancy test he had found was hers. Sharpay then asked Gabriella how her husband Troy had took it. Gabriella told Sharpay that her husband had took it well. Sharpay asked Gabriella if she had told Troy about her being pregnant.

Gabriella said to Sharpay that she had told Troy about her being pregnant. They talked a little more, before Troy had returned with the glass water. Sharpay told Gabriella that she would talk to her later. Troy handed his wife the glass of water that he had got her. Gabriella thanked her husband for getting her the glass of water. So Gabriella drank the glass of water. They enjoy the rest of their wedding reception. It was now time for them to leave and go back to the hotel. So they said their goodbyes to them. So they got in to the car and left for the hotel. They were going to leave for their honeymoon the next morning.

Two Years Later:

Troy and Gabriella Bolton had been married for two years. They now had a one year old son named Alex. Troy was now coaching the La Lakers basketball team. Gabriella was a stay at home mom, but she and Alex went on the road with Troy when their were a way games. Troy was in his car and on his way home. Gabriella could not believe that she was pregnant again. Gabriella could not wait to tell Troy that they were having another baby. Troy arrived home and parked his car. Troy got out of the car and locked it up. Gabriella looked over at the play pen and saw her son Alex playing with his toys. Troy walked in to the house and went to the kitchen. Troy saw his wife making dinner and went over to her. Gabriella gave her husband a kiss on the lips.

Gabriella told her husband that she has some thing to tell him. Troy asked his wife what she had to tell him. Gabriella took Troy's hand and place it on her flat stomache. Gabriella told her husband that she was pregnant again.

Please Review!

A/N I know this chapter might not be that good, but at least I finished this two shot story.


End file.
